1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to antibodies to troponin I as well as methods of use thereof.
2. Background Information
Troponin I is a muscle protein which may be used in the determination of myocardial damage subsequent to or during, for example, a myocardial infarction. In particular, troponin I is one of three subunits of the troponin complex which is located on the thin filament of the muscle contractile apparatus. This complex has a primary role in controlling the process of muscle contraction. The other two subunits (i.e., T and C) are also immobilized on the thin myofilaments with troponin I in cardiac as well as skeletal muscle tissue.
Assays have been described which measure cardiac troponin I in human serum. For example, a radioassay has been used for this purpose (Cummins et al., Am Heart Journal 113:1333-1344 (1987). However, the assay utilized polyclonal antibodies having significant cross-reactivity to skeletal forms of troponin I. Further, a sandwich assay has been utilized which uses two different monoclonal antibodies (Bodar et al., Clinical Chemistry 38:2203-2214 (1992); see also U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,418). Unfortunately, such assays have a very high degree of imprecision. Thus, the need certainly exists for immunoassays that are highly specific for and sensitive to troponin I. These immunoassays must also utilize antibodies which do not possess cross-reactivity to troponin I found in skeletal tissue. In particular, such immunoassays are needed so that appropriate therapy can be utilized by the treating physician thereby giving the affected patient the best possible prognosis.
All patents and publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference.